The present invention relates to a method for producing a rotor. The invention also relates to a rotor and a spindle which has been produced by this method. The invention further relates to an electric machine, in particular a permanently excited synchronous machine, having such a rotor.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A rotor of a permanently excited synchronous machine typically includes a laminated core and a plurality of permanent magnets which are arranged on the lateral surface in rows along the axis of rotation. Optionally, a sleeve of non-magnetic material can be wrapped around. Oftentimes, the lateral surface of the rotor is covered with rows of permanent magnets, with the rows of permanent magnets being arranged tightly juxtaposed against one another around the lateral surface of the rotor.
To date, the permanent magnets are arranged in a wall-like (offset) pattern on the rotor. The offset pattern, analogous to an arrangement of bricks in a wall, has been chosen because of the absence of a gap between the permanent magnets into which the sleeve could penetrate during or after the fitting (winding) process so that the surface of the sleeve becomes uneven and the permanent magnets may become displaced out of their optimal position.
It would be desirable and advantageous to address prior art problems and to obviate prior art shortcomings in general.